


New Girl

by deerkun (ohdeerling)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdeerling/pseuds/deerkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to admit, you're a little jealous.</p><p>(the musings of one Jade Harley, on the surprising and unsuspected infatuation Dave has for a new girl.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl

Nine years post-game, you and your friends are living under the same roof.

You have to admit, it took some adjusting at first. For the longest time, it had only ever been you and Becquerel, left alone on a paradise island. You would be the first to admit, you had very little clue on how to live with others. Your formative years were spent learning to survive, and what little you  _did_ socialize with others was done entirely through the internet. So while your survival instincts were great for Sburb, it took a few years to learn how to cope in a more mundane setting. You think you've sufficiently improved since the time you became a US citizen and began living on the mainland, though! You are happy to be reunited (and living!) with your friends, and have been so for the past three years. After the game, you parted ways for a few years. It was difficult for everyone at first, but your collective luck turned around once you all turned 18. As it turns out, your dearly departed Guardians left pretty sizeable inheritances for you; more than enough for college educations, and more than enough to buy a home in the suburbs outside New York City. Dave in particular lucked out. Apparently Bro made much more off of his foray into the fetish industry than he let on. John in particular liked to tease him for it—sometimes at dinner he would point out how some sick bastard with a puppet fetish essentially paid for the meal on Dave's plate. It often earned him a fork pointed threateningly in his direction, punctuated by a “Shut the fuck up, Egbert.”

It always made you smile when such exchanges happened. Even though years had passed, you and your friends remained very much the same as when you had first met.  
But of course, time has a way of changing things, too.

John and Rose hit it off pretty quickly after college. You had always suspected that they would get together at some point. Their personalities complemented each other in the most perfectly adorable way possible, you thought. They were married about a year into your living situation, in a simple and elegant backyard ceremony. Things are going well for them. Rose has confided in you that she's thought about further expanding your hodgepodge family.

As for yourself and Dave, on the other hand...  
Well.

  


Dave has a new girl in his life now. 

You're a little surprised that he's so taken with her. You're even more surprised at the sheer amount of time he spends with her these days. She's a bit on the whiny side, and not capable of doing much on her own. On top of that, she's overly emotional. If you had a nickel for every time she burst into tears within your vicinity, you'd be a millionaire by this point—and you've barely known her two months. But Dave doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he actively tolerates it. He's all faint smiles and gentle words around her. Like a true knight, you suppose.

You like to think that you know Dave better than anyone, and you must say, you never expected this outcome. Had Past Dave and Jade ever found out, they would have scoffed at the notion. But you can't deny the facts. He's utterly smitten.  
  


You find them laying together on your living room couch one particularly pleasant summer afternoon, bathed in warm sunlight peeking through the bay window (which is easily your favorite feature in the entire household, aside from the garden that you've poured your heart and soul into). You feel a little voyeuristic, watching them from the behind the white door frame leading into the hall. But you can't help yourself. She's got her head against his chest, and he has one hand at her back, the other absentmindedly brushing a lock of dark brown hair from her forehead. You find yourself thinking back to a time that spot was reserved for you and you alone; how the steady beating of his heart would lull you to sleep at night; how he would stroke  _your_ hair and awkwardly kiss at your forehead. A lot has happened since then.

You have to admit, you're a little jealous. It's kind of ridiculous, really, and you can't help but snort at the thought.   


“What are you laughing at over there, Harley?”  
 Whoops. Cover blown.

You slink out from behind the empty door frame, and join Dave at the other end of the couch. He slips off his shades and folds them neatly on the coffee table adjacent to him, craning his head and torso ever so slightly more toward you, careful not to disturb the sleepy girl upon his chest. He looks especially handsome in the noon light, you note, and you can't help but smile at him. He smirks right back. “You gonna tell me or what?”

“Just thinking about how I'm jealous of our two-month-old right now,” You lean into him, and scoop the small child from his grasp. She stirs in her sleep momentarily, accompanied by a disgruntled whimper, before settling into the crook of your arm. “And how you've become a total baby-hog and a near-disgustingly adorable doting parent. Pretty silly, huh? You’ve got a giant spot of drool on your shirt, by the way.”

He quickly sits up, a look two-parts disgust and four-parts embarrassment flashing across his features, and attempts to brush off the offending drool from his tee. It doesn't work. Any credibility he had left as a so-called ‘coolkid’ is officially gone. He shrugs it off, and his expression reverts to his default smirk. “You know there's always enough Strider to go around, especially for his Harley ladies.” He glances back down at your infant daughter, reaching out to stroke her hair once more, before returning his gaze to you. “All you have to do is ask.”

But you don't ask, because you are Jade Harley; woman of action, and island girl extraordinaire.   
You just kiss him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly advise that anyone who read that immediately go and brush their teeth, in order to properly prevent cavities from forming.
> 
> This work in particular was inspired by the sudden spike in Dave/Jade babies in the Tumblr tag a few days back. In reality babies really wig me out, but OTP BABIES, ON THE OTHER HAND, REDUCE ME INTO A STICKY PUDDLE OF MUSH AND WARM, FLUFFY FEELINGS.
> 
> Anyway hi there!! uwu This is my first time posting something I've written here. I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your comments and critiques! <3


End file.
